


Confidence Boost

by zandrocreates



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Face-Sitting, Facials, Feet worship, Large Cock, Lucas Friar Has a Huge Dick, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandrocreates/pseuds/zandrocreates
Summary: Farkle continues massaging Lucas, his hand pushing further up, and the pressure easing Lucas. His next move releases a serious knot in Lucas’ thigh, and Farkle and Zay hiss lightly when Lucas says, “Ooh, fuck yeah, baby.”Farkle pulls his hands back immediately and the three of them sit there in silence, Lucas opening his eyes once he realizes what just came out of his mouth. Zay watches as Lucas’ face turns a deep shade of red and he stands up from the bed. Farkle jumps back a bit before standing up, followed by Zay doing the same.“Oh my god, y’all, I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me! I mean! I just!” Lucas begins to babble frantically.“Lucas don’t worry about it. It happens to the best of us.” Zay says coolly, trying to calm Lucas down by staying cool himself.“No. No, it’s not fine! I can’t believe I let myself get so carried away!” Lucas begins to sniffle again, before continuing his rambling. “I mean I trust y’all so much and you trust me too, and I’ve just completely ruined that by going and moaning so wantonly!” Lucas finally notices his boner when he looks down in shame. “And I’ve got a boner! How nice!”
Relationships: Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux/Farkle Minkus, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux/Lucas Friar, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux/Lucas Friar/Farkle Minkus, Lucas Friar/Farkle Minkus, Lucas Friar/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gm52](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gm52).



> This fic was commissioned by Gm52.

Lucas slammed the door behind him quickly, sliding down the back of it in the darkness, sniffling into his forearms as he brought his knees to his chest. The slight pang to his thigh results in a slight hiss. He massages it gently, tears continuing to fall from his face. 

He begins to breathe in a steady rhythm, trying his best to calm himself. Lucas has been trying to recompose himself the entire way back to his dorm, but even the slightest reminder of Riley would cause another bout of tears to well up in his eyes. The embarrassment of being seen crying willed Lucas to keep it in, biting his lip as he passed by some of his peers. 

Lucas couldn’t believe that he was allowed himself to feel like this. He was only reacting the way he could in this situation, but if he had only acted sooner, he wouldn’t be alone in his room. 

Tears gather once more as he thinks back to what happened at the party, the details a little too vivid for him now. It shocked him how easily his mood could switch in a matter of moments. 

Not too long ago, he was enjoying himself at the party, dancing along with Farkle and Zay. He started off with them, as the girls broke off from them. Lucas thought hanging out with Farkle and Zay would be good for him, the two adamant in building him up to finally ask Riley out. They so easily boosted his spirits that he truly believed today would be the day. 

They were such good friends, never getting tired of hearing him talk about her, even if what he did say could easily become too repetitive. But the two never uttered their grievances with Lucas, and it honestly made him appreciate them even more. 

The three of them had a sip of beer, trying to loosen Lucas’ inhibitions. They didn’t drink much more than that when Lucas worked up the courage to approach Riley. Lucas had left the two soon after, and searched all throughout the house, looking for Riley. 

He eventually found her upstairs, but when he did, he found her dancing close to another guy. Lucas stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the scene before him. 

Lucas thought it his own fault. He had taken so long to realize his feelings for Riley, and it took him even longer to decide he wanted to start dating her. In that entire period, she must have moved on and grown disinterested. 

That’s the only thing that made sense to him. That’s the only thing he could rationalize. That’s the only thing he told himself as he made his way back downstairs. 

In his hurry, he ran into the two other boys, smiles on their faces as they waited for Lucas to tell them about what happened. But he couldn’t even look them in the eyes. He pushed passed them, hurriedly excusing himself as he made it out the door. 

The cold air outside was what made him realize that he was crying; his warm tears streaming down his face as he kept his head down. He kept bumping into other people, muttering a choked ‘sorry’ in response. He couldn’t be bothered to apologize like he normally would, just trying to make his way back home as fast as he could. 

The laughter and chatter only reminded him of his own languid mood. He so desperately wanted to make it back home so he could finally stop listening to the joy coming out of other people. 

That was the thing he was most grateful for now. The silence in his room. Him being alone. He doesn’t know what he’d do if anyone could see him now. He’d probably stay in the same position, unwilling to talk to anyone or to move anywhere else. Right now, all he needed to be around was himself. 

He tried convincing himself that, but he knew that he was wrong. What he wanted right now was his friends. Farkle and Zay always knew how to bring him out of a funk like this. He felt bad for always relying on them, but the fact that they did it so selflessly just reminded him that that’s what friends are for. To comfort and to soothe, and to help him feel better about himself. 

But Lucas couldn’t face them now. Not after leaving the party so hastily and leaving the boys all alone. The guilt of it ate at him, tears falling down his face yet again. He put his head back down, sighing into his forearms as he tried to calm down again. 

Lucas was startled out of his thinking by a small but hurried knock at his door. He lifted his head up and quickly got on his feet. Lucas peered through the peephole and instantly recognized the figures on the other side of the door as Farkle and Zay. 

Lucas quickly panicked, wiping the tears on his face away, desperately trying to hide any indication that he was crying. He reached for the light switch, turning the overhead light on. Lucas bounced up and down quickly, breathing out evenly to regain his composure before opening the door. 

Farkle and Zay quickly walk into Lucas’ dorm without hesitation once the door opens. Zay closes the door behind him, putting his back to it, while Farkle jumps onto Lucas’ bed. He pats the area next to him before saying, “C’mon, big guy. Sit down.” Farkle wears a flat but sincere smile. 

“Guys, I’m fine, I just-” 

Lucas is interrupted when Zay lightly pushes him forward, ushering him to sit down. “Just sit, Lucas. We need to talk.” 

Lucas doesn’t protest yet, obliging as he hoists himself up. He sits slightly off, tugging at the muscle he pulled earlier in his thigh. Lucas grimaces as he rubs at it slowly. 

“Whoa, you good man?” Zay asks, concern on his face. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Lucas looks away, biting his lip as he tears up again. 

“C’mon, big guy. Tell us what’s wrong.” Farkle says, taking note of Lucas’ red and puffy eyes. He sets a hand on Lucas’ shoulder, comforting him as much as he could. 

Lucas stays silent for a moment, contemplating whether he should be truthful to his friends. He wants to, but his fear gets the best of him as he says, “It’s just this damn thigh. Must have pulled something on my way over here.” He can tell the Farkle and Zay don’t believe him, and he begins to speak quicker, trying to convince them what he is saying is the truth. “And you know, I’m like, the only Freshman on the Football team, and you know, I have to be on top of my game, and this injury is just really messing with me, and I just...” 

Lucas doesn’t notice that he began openly sobbing until Farkle rest his head on Lucas’ shoulders and mumbles softly, “It’s okay Lucas. You don’t have to talk about it if you’re not ready.” 

Zay sits next to Lucas as well and rubs his back softly with small circles. “Just know we’re here for you whenever.” 

They sit like that for a few minutes. The three of them comforted by the silence as their breathing syncs up. Soon, the tears stop, only sniffles coming from Lucas now. 

Lucas knows he can’t hide it forever and begins speaking. “It’s Riley.” 

“Mhm.” Farkle mumbles. 

“I ugh... I saw her with another guy at the party.” 

“Aww, man. I’m sorry to hear that.” Zay says, pulling the other boy into a hug. 

“I just...” Lucas hesitates, but continues candidly. “I think I lost her for good now.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Farkle asks. 

“I mean...” Lucas sobs continue “I think my hesitation to ask her out drove her away to someone else. I think she finally moved on, and I’m still here, totally obsessed with her.” Lucas pauses, his breath becoming shaky as he openly cries in front of his friends. “I can’t believe I waited so long. Now, I’m just going to have to watch her live a happy live with some other guy. I’m so stupid.” 

“You are not stupid!” Farkle protests. “Just because you didn’t make a move doesn’t mean you lost her forever.” 

“Yeah, man. Who knows, they may not even be together for that long.” Zay chimes in. 

Lucas can’t help but shake his head. “Thanks guys, but I think I just gotta accept it. Riley moved on.” Lucas falls back on his bed with a sigh, but as soon as he does, the sharp pang in his thigh comes back, and he sits up quickly letting out a harsh hiss. “Ah, fuck.” 

“You good?” Zay asks. 

“Just that hamstring I was telling you about.” Lucas absentmindedly massages at his thigh. 

“Alright, big guy.” Farkle hops off the bed. “Show me where it’s hurting you.” Farkle squats down in front of Lucas. 

“Uh, it’s hurting right here.” Lucas points to his inner thigh. 

“Yup, definitely your hamstring. Those are really susceptible to injury.” 

“You’re Anatomy class teach you that?” Zay asks, placing an arm around Lucas. 

“Nah, it’s pretty common knowledge to be honest.” Zay and Lucas just roll their eyes. “C’mon Lucas, out of your jeans, please.” 

“If you say so.” 

“Well since Farkle is working on your injury, I’ll just work on your soul wounds. And after tonight, I figure you have a lot, huh?” 

“Pftt, whatever.” Lucas says, the two of them sharing a small laugh. 

Lucas undoes the top of his jeans, and Farkle pulls them down, revealing the tight grey briefs Lucas always wears. Farkle sets Lucas’ jeans aside and asks, “Can you spread your legs a bit for me?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Lucas does so willingly, and feels Farkle’s hands land on his inner thigh, instantly massaging the area softly. “Oh, that feels nice.” 

“That’s good, buddy.” Farkle responds. 

“Wait, so tell me how you know Riley is with someone else?” Zay asks. 

“Well, I was - oh, that feels real good, Farkle – I went upstairs looking for her, and I saw her real close to this guy, and I just knew they had to be interested in each other.” 

“Oh, so you just assumed?” 

“Kind of... I guess.” Lucas says face reddening just a bit. 

“So, you don’t know if they’re actually getting together?” 

“No, but I mean c’mon, of course that guy was interested in her!” Lucas says, trying to defend his actions. “I mean, you both saw her, she looked so amazingly beautiful tonight. I mean, her hair was done up so nice, and she just smelled fucking amazing, and that dress on her just accentuated all her curves so nicely. And her legs! They looked so good tonight!” 

Farkle was paying attention to Lucas’ ramblings at the start, but as Lucas continued to go on and on, Farkle noticed a slight movement in Lucas’ briefs. He didn’t bring it up, fearing just how it might affect the boy, but as Lucas kept going, Farkle noticed a sizeable bulge growing in the briefs. He shifted his gaze to Zay, the two exchanging looks, signaling him to the new predicament in Lucas’ briefs. 

Zay picked up on Farkle’s signals, looking towards Lucas’ crotch. Zay could see Lucas’ penis growing as he continued talking, a small stain of pre-cum coloring certain spots on the briefs. Before long, the two could see the head of Lucas’ penis peeking out of the end of his briefs. The briefs outlining the large girth as well as gripping softly around the head of it, the two boys couldn’t help the continuous stares that they engaged in. 

Lucas continued his gushing over Riley, unaware to his growing predicament. In between each compliment, he let out small moans, enjoying the way Farkle gripped and kneaded his inner thighs. He closed his eyes, imagining Riley as he kept complimenting her, replacing Farkle in his head with her. 

The other two stayed quiet, eyes widening as Lucas’ moans continued to grow louder and louder. It was obvious to the two that Lucas was oblivious to his moans, but neither dare bring it up, fearing that it would only embarrass Lucas, making him even more emotional than before. 

Farkle continues massaging Lucas, his hand pushing further up, and the pressure easing Lucas. His next move releases a serious knot in Lucas’ thigh, and Farkle and Zay hiss lightly when Lucas says, “Ooh, fuck yeah, baby.” 

Farkle pulls his hands back immediately and the three of them sit there in silence, Lucas opening his eyes once he realizes what just came out of his mouth. Zay watches as Lucas’ face turns a deep shade of red and he stands up from the bed. Farkle jumps back a bit before standing up, followed by Zay doing the same. 

“Oh my god, y’all, I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me! I mean! I just!” Lucas begins to babble frantically. 

“Lucas don’t worry about it. It happens to the best of us.” Zay says coolly, trying to calm Lucas down by staying cool himself. 

“Yeah, buddy! It’s totally fine!” Farkle tries to set a hand on Lucas’ shoulder, but he tenses up and pulls his hand to cover his face. 

“No. No, it’s not fine! I can’t believe I let myself get so carried away!” Lucas begins to sniffle again, before continuing his rambling. “I mean I trust y’all so much and you trust me too, and I’ve just completely ruined that by going and moaning so wantonly!” Lucas finally notices his boner when he looks down in shame. “And I’ve got a boner! How nice!” 

Zay looks over to Farkle, unsure of what they should do to calm Lucas. They both throw their hands in the air a little, half-listening to Lucas’ self-deprecating comments. Zay mouths at Farkle to help Lucas out, but he isn’t too sure what to do. He looks over at Lucas seeing that he hasn’t stopped crying. Farkle decides that the only thing to do to make him stop crying, he must shock, like scaring the hiccups out of someone. 

Farkle quickly drops to his knees in front of Lucas, and yanks down Lucas’ underwear. His dick springs free, pre-cum swinging off the tip, landing on Farkle’s chin, connecting the boy to Lucas’ dick. 

Farkle was now face to face with Lucas’ dick, and with this proximity, he was able to take in the many details that made up Lucas’ big dick. He feels Lucas stiffen in place, but doesn’t dare look up at him, enjoying the view in front of him instead. 

Lucas was uncut, the head fully exposed thanks to the length of it. It was too heavy to stand on its own, and soon it sagged back down under its weight. It reaches half-way down his thigh, pre-cum oozing on to the soft skin. His dick is protected by clean pubes, with a very light happy trail leading upwards to his abs, his skin golden in tone from his tan, his abs prominent under the overhead light. His dick has angry veins up and down the length of it, leading the eye to the red mushroom head, the tip much girthier than the rest of his dick. Farkle can’t help but have his jaw drop, and he quickly looks up at Zay, only to find him sporting the same face. 

Farkle looks at the bigger picture, how Lucas’ dick is perfectly framed by his muscular thighs, the mass of them jutting out just past his waistline. There was some light scarring over it, but his golden tan hides them well, along with some hair dusting over it. His balls hung low, the size of them like golf balls, pulling them downward. His waist was helping frame his dick, much smaller than the width of his shoulders, forming a prominent v-shape. His Adonis belt was surprisingly defined, bringing attention to the happy trails and pubes that lead toward his dick. 

Farkle grabs at Lucas’ thighs and begins his massage once more. He finally looks up at his friend, Lucas’ eyes wide as he looks down. Lucas’ mouth begins to move, but before he gets a word out, Farkle says, “Buddy... it’s fine. More than fine. You obviously need our help, and we’re here for you.” Farkle looks over to Zay, who nods in agreement. 

Lucas looks at both boys, the two of them giving him reassuring smiles, and he feels himself come back down to Earth, a sigh of relief slipping past his lips. “Uh... if you’re both sure...” He says hesitantly. 

Zay sets a hand on his shoulder, and Lucas looks at him. “More than sure. Here, why don’t you sit down over here.” He leads Lucas to his bedside desk, lightly lifting him up, setting Lucas’ ass at the edge of the table. 

Lucas sniffles as he sits, wiping at his nose. He looks down at Farkle and says, “It... it still kind hurts.” He subconsciously lifts his sweater a bit, relaxing a bit. 

Farkle looks up at him through half-lid eyes, asking, “Where?” He smirks a bit when he places his hand on Lucas’ Adonis belt, gripping the bone a bit. He slowly shifts it towards Lucas’ lower abs, his fingers rippling across the hard muscles. They’re tickled when he they trace over his happy trail where he moves his hand lower, resting right at the base of Lucas’ erection. There’s a moment of silence between the three boys, anticipating Farkle finally grabbing onto Lucas’ dick. 

He moves it swiftly towards the tip, squeezing the head a bit, pre-cum dripping out and onto Farkle’s hand where he coats his palms in it. “Here?” He asks. Lucas doesn’t say anything, just nods his head enthusiastically. Farkle only chuckles, as he snakes his other hand up Lucas’ thigh, travelling to cup Lucas’ heavy balls, Farkle’s hands too small to carry them sufficiently. He hears Lucas moan deeply as he begins to caress his balls. 

Farkle watches as Lucas throws his head back in pleasure. Zay crouches down beside Farkle and mouths, “What should I do?” Farkle gestures to him to get behind Lucas, underneath the desk. Zay does so, catching on to what Farkle is suggesting. He struggles a bit but becomes more comfortable once Farkle pulls Lucas by his dick closer to him, the boy now resting on his elbows rather than his ass. Zay now has full view of Lucas’ supple ass, the hole peeking through the two mounds. 

In his new position, Lucas pulls his sweater up, gripping it in between his teeth, revealing to Farkle two large pecs, and revealing to Zay, a toned and muscular back. Zay gets to see the defined Venus dimples that Lucas sports, framing his ass just perfectly. Zay reaches out, and begins to massage the two cheeks, worshipping them as he kneads them under his fingers. Lucas lets out a guttural moan at the new sensation, and Zay feels his erection strain against his pants at the sound. Zay massages his thighs as well, his knuckles brushing up against Farkle’s own when they both massage near Lucas’ balls. 

“Fuck... I can already smell it from here, but I wonder what it’s like to take a big whiff of it all.” Zay says, hypnotized by the smooth mounds in front of him. He sees Farkle nod in agreement, the two entranced by the musk coming off Lucas. 

“Why don’t you two find out.” Lucas suggests. 

The two boys don’t hesitate, and Farkle swoops in, travelling along the entire length of Lucas, a long trip until he finally reaches the tip, sniffing deeply into the slit. Zay gently massages his own cheek against Lucas’ ass cheeks before sniffing up in between the valley of the two mounds. The sensation new to Lucas causes him to clench a bit, trapping Zay’s nose right at his hole. Lucas lets go quickly and says, “Sorry... tickles.” 

“No problem. Got a good whiff ‘cuz of it.” Zay says. 

Both Farkle and Zay feel intoxicated by the musk from Lucas. The sweaty scent from his earlier run still clinging onto his skin. Lucas shivers a bit as the they continue to breathe deeply in and out, enjoying the warm air that envelops his skin. 

Lucas shuts his eyes at the new sensation, and in a low, raspy voice says, “Fuck... put it in your mouth.” Lucas gasps out when he feels warm sensations on both his dick and his hole, Farkle teasing the slit with his tongue while Zay laps at his hole. Lucas’ eyes roll to the back of his head, and he throws his head back, relishing the new but welcomed stimulation. Lucas finally stands on his feet, widening his stance to give better access to both boys. 

Farkle finally puts the tip of the dick into his mouth, his lips straining to wrap around the girth of Lucas’ dick. He pulls back from it and lets out breathlessly, “Man, I didn’t know dicks this huge existed!” Farkle looks up at Lucas and watches as he lets out a deep moan from the praise. In his hand, Farkle feels Lucas grow even harder and bigger, shock spreading across his face at the fact that that was even possible. “Buddy, did you just get even harder?” 

Zay pulls away from Lucas’ hole to see what Farkle was talking about, surprised to see that Lucas had grown even larger in Farkle’s hand. “You like all that dirty talk, Lucas?” He asks, noticing the continuous moans the Lucas lets out when they complement him and his body. Zay and Farkle look at each other and silently agree to keep complementing him. 

Farkle grabs Lucas’ dick and slaps it lightly against his face, exaggerating his moans for Lucas. “Fuck, Lucas... your dick is so fucking big.” Farkle feels some pre-cum splatter against his face at the praise, and he savors the flavor when some of it reaches his lips. “Ugh... Lucas, your cum is so fucking tasty. And your big fucking dick fits so perfectly on my face... God, I need it in my mouth.” Farkle sticks it back past his lips, trying his hardest to take in as much as he can, spurred on by the breathy moans coming from Lucas. He barely gets any in before taking out and saying, “Lucas... it’s so veiny and juicy... fuck I love it so much.” 

Zay grins at Farkle’s words and begins to join in. He pulls apart Lucas’ cheeks and looks at Lucas’ hole. “Damn, Lucas... your hole is so fucking hot. Nice and hairy. Just how I like it.” Zay licks a long stripe over Lucas’ perineum and up to his hole. He juts his tongue in and out quickly, barely pushing pass his rim. “Mmm, and so fucking tight too... I mean, that makes sense considering you're straight and all... but it’s even better for me to worship this deliciously pink hole of yours.” Zay fingers Lucas, savoring the mewls that come out of Lucas as he explores his insides. He can feel Lucas begin to thrust against his fingers, and eventually Lucas reaches all the way to Zay’s knuckles. “Damn Lucas, you really like getting finger-banged don’t you?” 

Lucas nods enthusiastically, his moans growing more and more wild. He begins to buck faster and faster into Farkle’s mouth, throat-fucking him as far as he can, desperately trying to reach the back of Farkle’s throat. He reaches back and spreads his ass cheeks, exposing more of himself to Zay, encouraging him to continue his rimming. And once he feels like he can’t get enough, he grabs both boys by the back of their heads, and pulls them in tighter, Zay’s tongue all the way in Lucas while Farkle’s lips finally get pass half the length of Lucas. 

Farkle couldn’t believe that he was taking in more than half of Lucas into his mouth. He had dreamt about it for so long, ever since he first got to see Lucas’ body in the gym locker room, fantasizing about what could be hiding in between his legs. Farkle could always see the outline of it whenever they changed, but he never dreamed that it would be this big. 

He wasn’t just interested on his dick, though, he loved the physique that Lucas had, which was something Zay agreed with. Zay was one of the few people who got to see Lucas transform before their eyes, and Zay can confidently say puberty treated him right, turning the young adult into such an Adonis. They both agreed that Lucas’ trim waist was hot, loving how small it was in comparison to his broad pecs and chest. 

If Farkle has been fantasizing about Lucas for a long time, then Zay had been doing the same for forever. Zay was more than pleased to watch Lucas’ backside fill out, watching as his blue jeans grew tighter and tighter with each passing year as he continued to grow more and more muscle. He even remembered getting to see a little of the supple skin when they would sleepover at a younger age, Lucas’ briefs moving a bit in his sleep, allowing Zay to see that glorious ass in the morning. He attributes that moment with his sexual awakening, Zay finally understanding that he was into guys as well. 

Zay is pulled out of that memory when he hears Farkle asks, “Can we switch positions?” Zay barely has any time to process it before Farkle turns Lucas to his side frantically, Zay getting slapped in the face with Lucas’ dick. Zay doesn’t complain and happily slurps down his dick, quickly removing the remainder of Lucas’ clothes for him to be bare in all his glory. 

Farkle watches Zay suck Lucas down, before looking up at the blond boy, noting the extreme definition of his arms. “Fuck, your biceps are so hot... I love your arms.” 

Zay looks up at Lucas, pulling himself off Lucas as he smirks down at them, positioning both arms to flex his biceps for them. Zay absentmindedly jerks Lucas as he and Farkle travel up Lucas’ body, nipping and tugging at the marvelous skin, before landing at his nipples. They take each nipple into their mouths, suckling on them lightly. “Fuck... that feels real good.” Lucas lets out breathlessly. 

Farkle grabs onto one of Lucas’ biceps, fondling them as he suckles on Lucas’ nipple. He closes his eyes, moaning softly around the sensitive nubs. Lucas keeps hissing as the boys work him over. Farkle pulls off Lucas, his eyes wandering down his body, taking in all the details his muscular body had to offer. His eyes land on Lucas’ briefs where they are still pooling around his ankles. 

Farkle swiftly swoops towards Zay, whispering to him, “I have an idea.” Zay only nods as Farkle squats down, yanking off his briefs before standing back up. Lucas looks at him as he says, “Taste this.” Lucas obediently opens his mouth and Farkle shoves his briefs in, the salty musk coating Lucas’ tongue. 

Zay pulls off from Lucas, standing to meet Farkle as the younger boy tells Lucas, “Sit on our faces.” Zay feels Farkle grab his wrist, pulling them both to the ground to lay down, watching as Lucas obediently begins to hover over them, squatting over their faces, his hairy hole moving closer and closer to Zay’s mouth. 

Lucas’ moans are softened by his own briefs, groaning as his feels the slick tongue travelling up his ass once again. He pulls away from Zay, shuffling over a bit to sit on Farkle’s face. Farkle’s tongue was bit thinner than Zays, but he was just as enthusiastic, Farkle grabbing onto his ass as he eagerly opens up Lucas. 

Lucas looks over to see Zay rubbing himself through his jeans and he feels more pre-cum leak out of his dick. His eyes continue to roll back as he inhales the musk from his briefs, enjoying the two fighting over his hole, trying his best to accommodate both. Lucas was still in shock about what was going on, his two best friends still fully clothed as he gets worshipped. He wonders how they could be so ready to do this for him, always so helpful to him. He had the best of friends, there was no way anyone else would be so ready to worship and support him. 

Farkle gargles down Lucas’ balls, juggling them with his tongue as they get pulled in and out of his mouth. Zay nibbles on them whenever they returned to his mouth, lapping at the pubic hair that found its way into his mouth. Lucas didn’t have a preference to either technique, only enjoying the way that he was being worked over. 

At some point, the two boys on the floor get impatient, and Lucas feels two needy mouths lapping at his thighs and four hands manhandling his ass. Fingers slip in and out of his hole, and when the number grows to three digits in his ass, he feels the boys hit his prostate. Lucas’ eyes widen at the sensation and before he knows it, he shoots a massive load, aiming at the floor thanks to the weight of his dick. His cum shoots out so roughly, splashing all over Farkle’s and Zay’s pants before bouncing back, landing on Lucas’ thighs and all over the floor, the floor instantly getting sticky. 

The two boys on the floor were disappointed that they couldn’t get to savor the cumshot, and the two quickly get on their knees, leaning down to lick up whatever they can salvage, Lucas moaning deeply at the sight of his friends desperately trying to lick up what he just shot out. 

Lucas spits out his briefs, a wide smile crawling across his face as his friends finish licking up his cum. He faces them, breathing heavily as they get back onto their feet. Lucas notices the cum stains already hardening on his friends’ clothes, his dick twitching at the sight. 

Zay can only pat Lucas’ shoulder before saying, “So, no more thigh pain, huh?” The three break out in hearty chuckles at the comment, Lucas pulling the two into a casual hug, a boy at each side. 

Lucas blushes at their sudden closeness, losing his hold just a bit. “Uh... thanks guys for helping me out and all. I really appreciate it.” He lowers his head sheepishly and lets go of the boys, heading to his closet to grab a spare towel. He quickly wraps it around his waist before heading back to them. 

“Hey, it’s no problem.” Zay says as he offers some friendly pats to Lucas’ shoulder. “Besides, I’m sure Farkle is just as thrilled to have finally fooled around with a guy.” 

Lucas looks between the two of them before asking, “Wait, y’all have never been with a guy before?” 

“Nope, you were our first.” Farkle says. “We’ve talked about it before – Zay and I – about how we’d most likely bottom for other guys, and if today was any indication, we were definitely right.” Farkle and Zay fist-bump each other. 

“Oh, really?” Lucas feels his dick twitch a little at that sentiment. “But you guys haven’t fully bottomed yet, right?” 

“Nah, haven’t had the pleasure, unfortunately.” Zay responds. 

Lucas casually scratches the back of his before hesitantly saying, “Y-You know... I can help you guys... with that. I mean. After everything you’ve done for me. It’s only natural...” Lucas averts his eyes. 

“You mean that?” Farkle asks. 

“I-I mean... y-yeah.” Farkle and Zay look at each other, sharing knowing glances for a few moments. “Just look at me.” Lucas pulls the towel open a bit, revealing his still hard dick. “Might as well use it or lose it. And Zay, I saw you rubbing yourself through your pants, y’all haven’t cum yet... it’s the least I could do for my best friends.” 

They stand there in silence for a moment, but the boys don’t take a long to make a non-verbal decision. Zay responds, “We’re in.” 

Lucas smiles and says, “Then I’m all yours.” He sets his hands behind his head, and gestures for them to unveil him, closing his eyes and smiling for what’s to come. 

Farkle and Zay drop to their knees, pulling the towel off Lucas as quickly as they can. Zay instantly grabs at Lucas’ dick jerking him back to full mass as Farkle heads straight for his balls, excited to take the large sac back into his mouth. 

Zay places his mouth on the head as soon as Lucas is fully hard, savoring the bit of cum that has lingered there. He sloppily twirls his tongue around the tip, jerking the base fast and rough before taking more of Lucas into his mouth. Zay smacks his head with Farkle’s on occasion, but the two don’t bother stopping, the eagerness to please overtaking them. Zay can feel his saliva trailing down the length, reaching the base, and coating his own hand, slicking it up even more. The wet noises echo in unison with the guttural moans from Lucas, egging him on to keep up the rough and sloppy pace. 

Farkle juggles the heavy balls in his mouth, feeling Zay’s saliva crawl onto them and into his mouth. He sucks hard on them, letting out a small pop every time he pulls away. Lucas’ pubic hairs tickle Farkle a bit, but disregards them, enjoying the feel of them in his mouth as he so desperately tries to fit both balls into his mouth. 

Farkle soon pulls himself away from Lucas’ balls, and joins Zay in gobbling down Lucas. He pushes Zay’s hand away, and Zay instantly knows what they’re about to do. He moves to one side, paralleled by Farkle, and they both set their lips onto the length of Lucas. In unison, they lick up and down on his dick, their lips and tongues meeting occasionally as the lather up his dick. 

Lucas grabs the back of their heads and sets a rhythm for himself, stroking his dick with their willing mouths. He can feel their combined saliva travelling down his thighs, and chuckles to himself. “Get it as wet as possible guys... gonna be inside you real soon.” He can feel the two boys smiling against his dick and Zay soon stands up. He watches as Zay undresses himself, taking in the lean build he sported. He looks down at Farkle and says, “Your turn. Gotta join the club.” 

Farkle smirks and obliges, getting on his feet as quickly as he could, undressing at an even quicker pace. Lucas gets to see the thin frame he sports. The two boys’ bodies weren’t all too similar, but the only thing that mattered was that it made Lucas’ dick twitch. 

Farkle returns to Lucas’ body, fondling his pec, teasing and tweaking his nipple. Zay grabs Lucas’ shoulder and asks, “Got any lube?” 

“Yeah, top drawer, all the way in the back.” He responds, hissing slightly at Farkle’s movements. 

Zay finds it easily when he reaches the drawer and returns quickly. He opens the cap, squirting some lube onto his fingers before handing it to Farkle. Before Farkle can squirt any on his hands, Lucas grabs his wrist and says, “I’ll prep you guys, if you want.” 

Farkle and Zay look at each other, and both nod enthusiastically at Lucas’ proposition. They both climb onto Lucas’ bed, pulling their legs back, fully exposing their hole to Lucas. His dick twitches at the sight, and he fumbles with the lube cap, quickly lathering up both hands with the liquid, draining most of the contents out of the bottle. 

Lucas guides both of his hands to their holes, placing his index fingers at the entrance. The two let out a shared gasp, relaxing a bit to the new sensation. “Let me know if it feels good.” He says. After how good they made him feel, Lucas was determined to help his friends finally cum. 

Lucas had fingered plenty of girls before and he found that he was a bit clumsy at it. Too many folds and details for him to fully know what he was doing. But with a guy’s ass, it was much simpler, he only had to focus on one thing. The rims of his friends gripping onto his fingers as he added more and more in, occasionally sticking them in his mouth, savoring the sweet taste that his friends offered. He increased his pace a bit, wet slapping now becoming the louder, the two boys groaning in unison as he finger-banged them, pushing all the way down to his knuckles, searching for their prostates. 

He finds them easily, the two boys throwing their heads back roughly as Lucas prods at them. “Fuck, that feels fucking good.” Zay moans out, and Lucas smirks, furrowing his brow with determination. 

Lucas wiggles his fingers while inside, stretching their rims as he does so. Farkle begins to moan at a higher tone, encouraging Lucas to keep going. Lucas feels pre-cum dribble out of him, and in one instance, he pulls his fingers out of Farkle, replacing them with his mouth without any warning. “Ahh, Lucas!” Farkles moans out, his hole now being lathered up by Lucas’ skilled mouth. 

“Fucking lucky.” Zay moans out, his prostate still getting prodded by Lucas’ lithe fingers. 

Lucas pulls away for a moment, “Don’t worry, you’ll get your turn.” and returns to Farkle’s pink hole. Like fingering, Lucas finds eating out guys easier than girls, Farkle responding positively to any little movement he made. He licks broad stipes over Farkle’s hole, punching his tongue in and out at a similar pace to how he fingers Zay. “Am I doing good?” He asks shyly. 

“Yes! God!” Farkle lets out enthusiastically. 

“L-Lucas, please... jerk me off.” Zay asks. 

“G-Got it.” Lucas says, pulling his fingers out of Zay, continuing to lap at Farkle’s entrance. He hesitantly sets a hand on Zay’s dick, the first dick he’s ever held aside from his own. “Farkle, am I making you feel good? Zay, tell me how to jerk you off. Sorry, I’ve only ever done this type of stuff with girls before, so I don’t know if I’m doing well...” 

“Yeah, Lucas, you’re doing fucking great.” Farkle praises. “You really know how to eat me out, fuck, you’re so skilled with your tongue.” 

“Just jerk me how you would do yourself.” Zay says breathlessly. “But... focus on the head a bit...” 

Determined to keep up the good work, Lucas dives back into Farkle’s hole, munching at the entrance with vigor, savoring the feel of it under his tongue. He moves his thumb across the slit of Zay’s dick, smearing the pre-cum oozing out all over the head. He grips Zay tightly, punching his tongue in and out of Farkle as he strokes Zay’s length with long, broad strokes. 

“Fuck you’re good at this... who knew...” Zay lets out, the words of praise going straight to Lucas’ dick. 

“You can say that again... Riley’s an idiot if she doesn’t want a skilled guy like you.” Farkle says, Lucas enjoying his friends telling him how good they feel. “Really need that dick in me already, though...” 

“Yeah? You think you guys are ready?” Lucas asks, wanting to make sure they are fully capable of taking him and his dick. 

“Yeah, man. Don’t think our holes could get any looser after how much you fingered us.” Zay responds. 

“If you say so.” Lucas says, standing up and removing his hand from Zay. He finally gets a good look at his friends, both their holes gaping a bit, trying to grip as something. He moans lowly at the sight before heading to his drawer, reaching for a condom. 

Before he can open it, Zay stops him. “We don’t need that, man. I think I speak for both of us when I say I really wanna feel every vein your huge dick has.” 

“Same here... really want to feel everything you’ve got, a condom’s just gonna ruin it.” Farkle agrees. 

Lucas looks at them with a smile, loving how they describe his dick, and sets the condom back into the drawer, returning to his ready and willing friends. “Well then, here goes nothing.” 

Lucas grabs Zay’s dick once more, jerking him lightly as he begins to enter Farkle, pushing back the rim, mindful that it’s Farkle’s first time taking a dick. 

“Lucas! So fucking big... you’re stretching me out man!” 

“Not even a fourth of the way in... hehe.” Lucas says, his grip tightening around Zay. He pulls out of Farkle, the boy whining a bit when he does, and places his dick at Zay’s hole, pushing in, a bit faster than with Farkle. “Like that, Zay?” 

Zay moans at the new intrusion, and says, “Shit! Fuck that’s a big dick...” 

Lucas smirks at those words and begins to finger Farkle, matching his thrust on both sides. He continues to push into Zay, finally getting half of it in, Zay moaning louder and louder as he gets stretched. Lucas decides to give Zay a break, and pulls out, entering Farkle just as swiftly, pushing up to half of his length, Farkle’s hole resisting just a bit before accommodating the large girth in his ass. 

“Lu-Lucas... Jesus, your dick feels so good.” Lucas pushes forward, happy to please Farkle. “I can feel every vein, fuck you’re so manly.” Lucas can’t help but push all the way in at those words, the praise making his dick twitch in delight. 

Farkle’s body is the thinnest frame out of the three, and Lucas can see a small bulge grow in Farkle’s belly once he’s all the way in. Lucas oozes pre-cum at the sight of Farkle’s stomach and his sweaty face, blissed out on Lucas’ dick. Lucas rudely pulls out, entering Zay once more, burying himself to the base without hesitation, Zay much more of a squirmer than Farkle as he feels every inch enter his body, his prostate easily being hit by Lucas’ dick. 

“God, that dick is fucking amazing.” Zay lets out. 

Lucs sets a steady pace now, roughly thrusting in and out of Zay. He pulls out completely and enters Farkle once more, crudely shoving his entire length to the base. “God... your hitting e-every spot!” Farkle lets out. 

“Yeah? You like that that big Texan cock?” Lucas lets out, voice low and rough as he fucks into Farkle. He fingers Zay open, keeping the other boy prepped as he shoves his dick into Farkle. 

“F-Fuck! Y-Yes!” Farkle grits out, throwing his head back. 

Lucas grins at Farkle’s words, and pulls out anyway, denying him of more pleasure. He enters Zay and feels in total control of the boys’ pleasure. He can’t help but chuckle when he hears each boy whine when he takes his dick out of them. “Kiss me.” He commands Zay, leaning down to kiss him, the two clashing their lips together sloppily. He swaps spit into Zay’s mouth and says, “Swallow it.” and Zay does so happily, Lucas smirking. 

He enters Farkle again, pounding in and out at a much faster speed now, loud smacks and grunts from Farkle echoing throughout the room. “Yeah... say my name.” He demands. 

“A-Ah, Lucas! Lucas! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Farkle lets out in time with Lucas’ thrusts. 

“Tell me how good I am.” 

“Fuck, Lucas...” Farkle lets out. “S-So fucking good... stretching me out so much, fuck!” 

Lucas chuckles at the continued praise, grateful that his friends were willing to do what he says. He watches as they continue to spew out praise to him every time he enters, feeling on top of the world as he controls their pleasure, knowing he can ask for anything and they’ll most likely do it. “You guys want to take turns riding me? I bet a new position will help y’all feel even better.” 

“Yeah, want to impale myself on that monster cock.” Zay breathes out, hopping off the bed to allow Lucas a place to lay down. He lightly slaps Lucas’ ass and says, “C’mon man, time to pull out of Farkle and relax a bit, let us do some work.” 

“No problem.” Lucas pulls out of Farkle, and picks up the boy, setting him down to have more space. “Don’t worry, you’ll get more of my cock in a sec.” He says when he hears Farkle whining. 

Lucas lays down, head on his pillow, and sinks into the bed as he relaxes. “C’mere, Zay.” He says, patting the area next to him. “Want you to lay down next to me.” 

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Zay hops onto the bed, nestling up against Lucas. 

Lucas puts an arm around Zay, pulling him closer to his face. “Farkle?” Farkle nods. “Get back to taking my dick.” He turns his gaze to Zay as he feels Farkle maneuver onto his bed, and then feels the warm sensation of Farkle sliding down on his dick. “Fuck, Zay.” He kisses him chastely. “Feels so fucking good.” Lucas pinches Zay’s nipples as he thrusts into Farkle. “All warm and slick... you guys treat me right.” He goes in for another kiss, tongues clashing as Zay ruts against Lucas’ thighs. Lucas picks up the pace of his thrusting, Zay desperate against his thigh. 

Zay pulls away from Lucas and says, “Fuck, I really need that cock in me again.” 

“D-Don’t worry.” Farkle huffs, shoving Lucas’ dick inside him roughly, meeting Lucas’ hips every time he thrusts. “With the wa-ay Lucas keeps fucking me-e... don’t think I’m gonna l-last much longer.” 

“Yeah, Farkle... cum on my dick.” Lucas thrusts harder, Zay placing kisses on his neck as he does so, continuing to rut against Lucas. 

True to his word, Farkle cums, his load flying all over the other boys’ bodies, as he moans. “Fuck! Lucas! I’m cumming!” Farkle slows down, stilling on Lucas’ lap as he rides out his orgasm, painting his friends’ bodies in cum. 

Lucas feels incredible knowing that he made Farkle cum and can’t wait to do that for Zay. He turns to him and says, “That’s gonna be you next... excited?” 

“You know it.” Zay says as he peppers kisses onto Lucas’ neck. “Really need to shoot my load soon, too.” He pulls himself away from Lucas, shuffling around as he heads to replace Farkle. “I got you Farkle.” He pulls the boy off of Lucas, gently placing him next to Lucas. “Relax with Lucas, it’s my turn to cum.” 

Farkle nestles against Lucas as Zay did before, but is stopped when Lucas says, “Farkle... I want you to do something for me.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I-” Lucas grits his teeth as Zay slides onto his dick, the familiar pleasure consuming him once more. “I want you to lick my hole as I fuck Zay. Really need to cum soon.” 

Farkle smiles and says, “You got it!” 

Zay has begun to bounce up and down on Lucas’ dick when Farkle shuffles lower to Lucas’ ass, Lucas lifting his knees to provide Farkle easier access. 

“Go on, Farkle, eat me out.” Lucas demands, grabbing onto Zay’s hips, setting the pace for Zay’s bouncing. He feels Farkle’s slick tongue prod at his hole and he relaxes a bit for him. “Fuck that feels good.” He whispers to himself as he gets pleased on both sides. 

“Fuck, Lucas... hitting my prostate so good.” Zay says. 

“Yeah, you like that?” 

“Fuck yes!” Zay throws his head back, his hole stretching wide to accommodate Lucas’ rough fucking. 

Lucas fucks at a faster pace, fucking Zay harder as he fucks his own hole onto Farkle’s tongue. His grip is even tighter on Zay, brutally thrusting as hard as he could. 

“Fuck! I think I’m gonna cum!” Zay yells out and with one final thrust to his prostate, he cums, an explosive load shooting out and landing on across Lucas’ chin. 

Lucas sticks his tongue out, catching some cum as he slows his thrusts. He savors the taste of his friend, loosening his grip. 

Farkle pulls away, watching as Zay comes down from his high. Zay pulls himself off of Lucas’ dick, laying down opposite of Lucas as he catches his breath. 

Lucas pulls himself from Zay and gets onto his knees, placing himself atop Zay’s face. “Fuck Zay, gonna cum all over your face, making me feel all good like that.” Zay instinctively puts his tongue out, lifting his head to reach Lucas’ balls, licking them as Lucas furiously jerks himself. He feels Farkle place his hands on his nipples, pinching them to help him finally cum. Lucas jerks incredibly fast and the stimulation helps him to reach his climax. He lets out manly grunts as he begins to paint the entirety of Zay’s face, huge wads of cum splashing over his eyebrows and hair. “Fuck!” He looks down at his friend, his face now covered with cum and he can only chuckle at the sight. 

Lucas relaxes a bit but stiffens when Farkle says, “Nope sir, what about me?” Farkle quickly licks at the cum on Zay’s face before heading for the source, taking the tip into his mouth as he grabs the base of Lucas’ cock. He savors the salty taste of the last dribbles of cum that he is able to pump out, feeling Lucas harden even after just cumming. 

“Farkle, fuck!” Lucas lifts a knee over Zay, freeing the boy under him before shuffling closer to Farkle. “Oh, God!” 

Zay sits up once free, feeling the cum on his face dribble down his face. He maneuvers behind Lucas and continues kissing his neck, leaving small hickeys as a thanks for the facial. Lucas leans into Zay’s embrace, supporting himself as Farkle milks him dry. Farkle smirks as he looks up at Lucas, watching him moan out in pleasure. Farkle snakes his free hand in between lucas’ legs, and crudely inserts two fingers into Lucas’ ass. 

Lucas’ eyes go wide, and he says, “Oh, fuck!” Farkle begins fingering him, twisting his wrist as he pulls in and out of Lucas. “Oh, shit, go faster! Deeper!” He feels his dick hit the back of Farkle’s throat. Farkle hits his prostate over and over, scissoring his hole open and within a few seconds Lucas says, “I’m gonna nut!” 

Farkle feels the warm fluid flood his mouth, a large amount despite Lucas already cumming twice before. He tries to swallow it all down, but feels a bit leak out of his mouth. Regardless, Farkle swallows what he can and pulls off of Lucas’ dick with a loud pop. “Mmm, so fucking tasty.” 

The three boys are pulled out of their intimate moment when they hear a response to Farkle’s comment, the voice not belonging to anyone of them. 

“Can I have a taste?” 

They all look to the source of the voice, but Lucas already knows who it is before looking. It was his roommate, Derek, standing at the entrance of their Jack-and-Jill style bathroom. He was the quarterback of the football team and loved spending time with their suitemates. He would always return to their room through the bathroom, but seeing him back, Lucas really wished he had deadbolted the door. 

Lucas watches him stride into the room, closing the door behind him. Lucas notices a piece of fabric in the quarterback’s hand, but before he can say anything, Derek says, “You know, you really need to stop leaving your underwear on the bathroom floor. Usually just rub one out to these, but, if your cum tastes as good as this underwear smells, I just might need a taste.” 

Before Lucas can protest, Derek pulls his dick out of Farkle’s hands, rubbing his index finger against the slit of his dick. He bends down and takes Lucas’ dick into his mouth. He rolls his tongue around the tip, lapping at the last amount of cum, Lucas gasping at his actions, Zay and Farkle frozen in their tracks, not sure what to do. 

Lucas is overstimulated at this but is calmed down when Derek rubs his fingertips lightly over Lucas’ back. There isn’t much cum left, so Derek pulls off, telling Lucas. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” Derek strokes Lucas lightly and Lucas feels a new sticky sensation on his dick. He looks down, and sees Derek’s own cum coated on his dick. He looks up at Derek in confusion and Derek winks at Lucas, pulling his hand off Lucas’ dick. “Well, goodnight guys. Oh, and Lucas, I’m keeping these.” He says, gesturing the underwear in his hands. 

Derek turns on his heels and heads back to the bathroom. “Hey, wait!” Lucas yells out, but it’s useless as he watches Derek leave their room, presumably going back to their suitemates. 

Lucas stares at the door for a few seconds then shifts his attention to his friends. They share a confused look with each other. They stay quiet for several moments, unsure of what to say about what just transpired with Derek. 

“Did... Did that just happen?” Zay asks. 

Farkle blinks quickly at his words. “I... I guess so.” 

They are quiet once again, sharing several glances with one another. Lucas begins to chuckle to himself over what just happened, but it quickly turns to loud laughter, the other two joining in, feeling incredulous about what just happened. 

“You know, never would’ve thought a guy like Derek would be into sucking cock.” Zay says, playfully nudging Lucas. 

“Uh... yeah, nor would I think he’d be into you.” Farkle chimes in. 

Lucas laughs lightly at his friends jokes. “Well, I never would have thought y’all would be into me, but you learn something new every day!” 

“Hey, you know we’re always happy to help you out!” Zay retorts. 

“Yeah, we’ll always be here for you, man. We’re bros for life!” Farkle adds, pulling the other two in for a small hug. 

“Yeah, well I gotta admit, you both really helped me out with my confidence issues. Sort of feel like a new man.” 

“That’s great, Lucas!” Farkle says. 

“And because of you guys, I’m gonna ask Riley out with confidence! There’s no way she’ll say no now that I’m so sure of myself.” 

“That’s the spirit.” Zay says, smiling at his friend’s happiness. “And remember, if you ever need a confidence boost, we’ll always be here for you.” 

Lucas can’t help but smile, thankful to have such great friends in his life. He pulls them in tighter and gives them both a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks guys, you have no idea how helpful tonight has been.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic, if you did, please leave a comment telling me your thoughts, I always love reading your comments.  
> This fic has two more chapters, so stay tuned for the next chapter followed by an epilogue.  
> This fic was commissioned by Gm52.  
> If you want to commission me, my rates are $0.50/100 words, $1.00 for 200 words, etc.  
> Follow/Contact me on Tumblr @zandrocreates.tumblr.com!


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas watched his friends walk down the hall, returning to their respective dorm rooms.  He had a foot outside the door, waving goodbye to them after they finally got dressed again and decided to leave, exhausted from worshiping  Lucas for so long. 

Lucas was still naked, but thankfully there wasn’t too many people around, too late  in the night for anyone to be walking around or returning to their room. Regardless, he returned swiftly to his room. He searched for his wall clock, che cking fo r the time. It was well  past midnight , and he was  too tired to shower before bed.

He sighs to himself and heads to his side of the room, picking up the clothes that were torn off him moments ago. Lucas tosses them into his hamper before  heading to his closet. He picks out his sleeping clothes: a pair of short gym shorts and a shirt Zay has left for him some time ago. The shirt was a bit big on him, so it expose d his midriff easily, hanging loosely on his frame.

He hops onto his bed, laying on top of his bedsheets, too tired to tuck himself in properly. Once his head hits his pillow, he could feel  sleep washing over him. His eyes slowly close as he turns to his side, one hand instinctively sliding under his cheek for comfort.

His mind wanders, trying to come up with something that would help  lull himself to sleep. His mind drifted to Riley instantly, the thought of her bringing him ease.  The thought of her swirled around in his mind,  his conscious drifting  to earlier in the night, the visage of her being conjured up easily. 

Lucas thought back to how he dressed up just for her, wearing a tight blue shirt that accentuated his muscles.  It always seemed to get the attention of girls whenever he went out,  and on a few occassions, it seemed to have captured the attention of Riley. She would playfully set an arm on his  bicep, lightly squeezing it every now and then. Her hands  were always gentle on him, caressing him with soft gestures.

The image in his head was doing the same, gentle fingers wrapped around his bulging biceps. He would flex on occassion for her, making Riley giggle. Her hand loosens the grip on his bicep, and travels downward, across his forearm, over his lovehandles, and to his belt. Lucas has had wet dreams about R iley before, but it never involved her do i ng anything, mostly him just imagining Riley nude. But now with her hand at his belt, a smile  grew across Lucas’ sleeping face. 

Lucas feels the belt loosen around his waist, the belt slipping through each loop before dropping to the floor. His zipper is pulled down, and instinctively his dick peeks through, standing at full attention in a second. His pants are pulled down, his balls and ass now free. The hand  wraps around the base of his dick, and he f eels a soft grip, the warm sensation moving up and down the length of it.

Lucas allows himself to enjoy it , a wet dream not being as common as it was in high school. He drifts in and o ut sleep, the dream sometimes bein g too pleasurable for him to handle. The pleasure was unlike any of his high school wet dreams , the stimulation from the handjob making his breathing harder.  He chalked it up to the fact that he had just had sex, the events  fueling his imagination.

It was a  a fast  handjob and it was surprisingly  wet. He could feel his dick being coated with a lot of slick despite it comi ng from a  hand. The strange sensation and immense pleasure caused him to rustle around a bit, consciousness slowly taking over once more.  He can feel himself shaking his head, his eyes  opening as he feels overstimulated. 

He opens his eyes to only a dim light shining in his room . Despite being awake, the wet sensation was still felt, and Lucas rapidly blinks awake, lifting  his head. There in the dim lamp light Lucas sees a dark head of hair bobbing up and down on his crotch, his dick shining from the light .

Lucas becomes fully conscious in that moment, his eyes adjusting to the light as he recognizes the form in between his legs.  “D-Derek! What the fuck!” He tries pushing Derek off, but the boy ha s a strong grip around the base of Lucas’ dick , his shorts hanging off one ankle.

Derek pulls off of Lucas, a  string of saliva connecting his pink lips to the the red tip of Lucas’ dick. “Sorry, dude... You should’ve seen it. You were moaning all loud and shit, and you had this massive boner peeking out... I had to take a lick.” Derek shoves it all the way down his throat, ignoring anything Lucas might have to say.

Lucas hisses at Derek’s mouth on his dick, frozen in place for a moment. He can only thro w his head back, the incredulous scene too much for him to handle after  the night’s events. He really doesn’t want to get on his roommate’s bad side, or get benched by him for the rest of the season, and says, “ You know what... I don’t even know. Do w-whatever you want... I don’t have the energy to  do anything.” Lucas throws his head back, letting Derek take control.

“Gonna regret those words.” Derek says in between bobbing. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you ra ring to go in no time.” He jerks Lucas at an even pace, breathing heavily against Lucas’ dick.  “Let’s make this thick monster even bigger for me.”

Lucas huffs, unable to imagine that actually happening. He feels Derek’s free hand  travel up his body, absentmindedly roaming across the wide of Lucas. 

“This fucking big dick is so hot Lucas... and you’re fucking body, fuck.” Derek feels Lucas ’ dick stiffe n a bit at the praise. “ Hehe, knew that’d do the trick.  Your little friends kept praising you, I knew  you had to have a thing for it.”

Lucas grits his teeth, steamed at the fact that Derek had watched him and Zay and Farkle.  “F-Fucking dick...”

“Yup, you got one fucking dick. I mean, look at this thing.” Derek grips the base harder and slaps the dick against his tongue. “Fucking fills my mouth so easily and I barely have the tip on my tongue.”

Lucas watches as Derek returns his dick into his mouth, the length of it quickly disappearing witho ut much  hesitation. Derek’s hands return to himself for only a moment, and Lucas watches as they disappear underneath his thighs. 

The y find their way to Lucas’ ass, and Derek grips them roughly. Derek pushes and pulls the  muscular mounds in his hands, bobbing up and down Lucas’ length as he does so.  Derek swirls his tongue all around, swapping his spit in his mouth as he sucks off Lucas, enjoying the moans coming out of the younger boy. His dick easily reaches the back of Derek’s throat , and Derek leaves light kisses where the dick meets the rest of Lucas, sniffing in the musk coming from his pubes.  Derek quickly runs a finger over Lucas’ hole, retrieving his hand and sniffing it, whiffing the musk secreted from Lucas’ hole.

Derek pulls off and says, “And that little hole of yours smells just as good as this dick.”

“I-I-” Lucas mutters out, unable to coherently form a sentence. Derek’s hands travel upward, sliding underneath Lucas’ shirt,  travelling between the valleys of Lucas’ abs. “Derek...”

“Always loved your belly... so cut and defined, been wanting to touch it for so long.”  He pulls away from Lucas’ dick, and begins straddling Lucas’ ankles, wantonly massaging the muscles under Lucas’ shirt. “So glad you didn’t show er either.  That fucking musk you have after each game is pretty  intoxicating and your musk has me so fu ck ing hard right now.”

Lucas feels a warm wet sensation on his nipple in an instant, and he gasps. “Derek! Wait, f-fuck! What are you-?”

Derek nibbles on the nipple, gently tugging at them with his teeth as Lucas continues to gasp out.  Derek chuckles at Lucas’ squirming and moans, and begins to move lower. He slides his tongue under Lucas’ pecs, lapping at the sweat that has collected underneath his cleavage. He licks upward from underneath his pecs, leading to Lucas’ armpits where Derek  enthusiastically licks a strip against it, sniffing in as deeply as he can.

“Derek are you s-serious?” Lucas lets out in disbelief, the sight of his roommate dominating him too much to handle.

Derek doesn’t respond, too busy enjoying all the intricacies of Lucas’ body. He moved back down, situating himself at Lucas’ bellybutton, sticking his tongue out to lick into it. Lucas lets out small giggles at the sensation and Derek smiles. He  collects some spit in his mouth and pushes it out and into the bellybutton, watching the excess slide across Lucas’ tanned skin.

Lucas’ dick and balls are grabbed roughly when Derek lifts them up exposing his perineum. Derek moves in closer, letting Lucas’ balls drop onto his face. He nibbles at the  skin connecting Lucas’ sac to his hips, letting the balls roll around on his cheeks. “Derek, y-you're doing so f-fucking good.” He senses a warm breath on his balls as Derek chuckles. 

Lucas feels a strong shift on the bed,  the warmth on his balls now gone as  Derek mov es further back. Derek  lifts one of Lucas’ feet by the ankle and moves his head  to take a whiff at the soles of Lucas. “Hot and big feet to match th at hot and big dick.” Derek says, licking a strip from the heel to Lucas’ big toe. Lucas giggles some more at the ne w sensation, Derek’s grip and motions quick and wanton. Derek sticks his tongue between the toes, licking at the sides travelling from his big toe to his pinky toe . He suckles lightly on each one on his way back, rolling his tongue around them roughly to soak up all the flavor that has collected from Lucas’ earlier run.

Derek watches as Lucas throws his head back, his giggles now turning into broken moans as he continues to suck on Lucas’ toes.  Derek smirks, giving one last lick to the sole of Lucas’ foot. He lets it go, and shuffles forward. He loops his arms under Lucas’ thighs, and in one motion , lifts them up and over Lucas’ head, bending the boy in half. “D-Derek, w-wait.” He chokes out. He’s interrupted when Derek  grabs his dick once more, jerking him once again, pre-cum falling to his face. Derek sticks his tongue out and travels in between Lucas’ che eks, spreading them with one hand as he jerks Lucas. He slurps up all the sweat in the mounds, lapping at the rim once he licks all the sweat on his cheeks.  “F-Fuck, Derek y-you're-” Lucas lets out, moans peppered in between each word as he lays there, a mess.

Lucas’ eyes rolled back, pre-cum continuing to splatter his face as Derek  eats him out. His dick was at maximum length, the boy incredibly turned on by the fact that Derek was d oing whatever he wanted, using his young Freshmen body in an y way he wanted. Derek had more years of experience on him as a Senior, and the fac t that he was pulling all the stops on Lucas made  him feel incredulous.

Derek yanks at the shorts around Lucas’ ankle, throwing it to the side , along with his underwear . He pulls Lucas’ legs back down, breathing out a, “Stand up for me.” Lucas obliges, sliding off the bed, foll owed by Derek. Lucas’ eyebrows furrow a bit as Derek begins to take the rest of Lucas’ clothes off. “You look so cute like that, all pensive  and frowny.” He tosses the shirt to the side and takes in Lucas in all his glory. “Fuck, man. You’re fucking beautiful.” He grabs both Lucas’ arms and crosse them for Lucas, his pecs bulging out thanks to the ne w position. Derek smiles as he says, “Your tits are even more beautiful like this.”

“My t-tits?” Lucas stutters out.

“Yeah, just hold that pose for me.” He says. 

Lucas’  nipples stand proud, jutting over his forearms as Lucas holds the pose. Derek leans down a bit, taking one of them into his mouth, suckling on them loudly, moaning and groaning loudly around the nub. Lucas breathes in deeply as his nipples get suckled on,  sensitive to the nibbles Derek gives on occas ion. 

“Flex them for me, babe,  wann a feel them all hard.”

Lucas obliges hesitantly, pushing them up more for Derek. Derek  places his head gently in between the pecs , rubbing his nose up and down the crack. He  rubs his face against them, slowly building up speed as he begins to motorboat them. Lucas looks down in disbelief, never imagining this would be possible with another guy. Derek puts his tongue out as he motorboats Lucas, frantically licking the crack as he does so. 

“Is... Is that good?” Lucas asks.

“Hell yeah.” Derek responds after pulling away. “Your tits feel so good under my tongue.”

“If you say so. Hehe... glad  you’re enjoying yourself.”

Derek licks one last stripe over Lucas’ pecs, looking up at Lucas with enthusiasm in his eyes. “Trust me, I’m about to enjoy myself even more.”

Lucas gives him a quizzical look, and watches as Derek  walks to Lucas’ duffel bag. He rustles around in search for something and Lucas knows immediately what it is. Lucas obeys as Derek manhandles him, puttin g Lucas’ football helmet over his head , the pair of trunks Derek stole earlier in one hand.

“There.” Derek starts to undress himself, and Lucas finally ge ts to see the Senior in all his glory. He was only a few inches taller than Lucas, and only a bit buffer than him, but  the confidence he exuded in that moment, total control over Lucas, made him that much more intimidating, and turned Lucas on that much more. “Now, I want you to fuck me.”

“W-What? Really?” Lucas asks .

Derek only nods and turns around, leaning on the edge of the bed.  Lucas looks down, seeing the round muscular globes Derek sported . The y jutted out far from his waist and was peppered by fine hairs. Lucas sets his hand on Derek’s waist, and guides his dick to Derek’s hole.  He hesitantly puts the tip in, pushing slowly.

“Put it in already.” Derek demands, thrusting his hips back to meets Lucas’, shoving his dick all the way into his hole without interruption.  Lucas gasps at the sudden thrust,  settling into Derek before moving. “Go on, you got it, Lucas.” Derek encourages. 

Lucas pulls out of Derek, leaving the tip in before slamming his hips with all his might into Derek. Derek grunts out at the intrusion, smirking at Lucas sudden energy. “Yeah, that’s it. Fuck me like you fucked your friends. Ram me like how you ram those other football teams. ”

Now that Lucas knows exactly what Derek wants, his confidence grows. He knows how to fuck and how to do it well, and  he loves that he can give it to Derek. He tightens his grip around Derek’s waist and begins to set a fast pace, Derek’s ass bouncing every time Lucas’ hips  meet his ass. His ass ripples, the hair scratching Lucas’ hips each time he jams his dick in hard enough. In one  thrust, Derek lets out a low groan. “Fuck yeah, Lucas, that’s the way.”

“Glad you like it.” He says. 

Derek looks back at Lucas, watching as his helmet bobs back and forth with each thrust. He smirks to himself, Lucas ’ dick stret ching him out in a way he’s never known before.  “ Fuck Lucas, got me so hard ... fucking my ass so good.” Lucas only chuckles, focusing more on his thrusts than responding to Derek. “You know ... think we might need to switch it up soon...”

That catches Lucas’  attention . “You mean... I bottom?”

Derek chuckles lowly at the suggestion. “Nope.” He pushes Lucas away from him rudely, his dick following out of his freely. He turns around with a smirk. He grab s onto the facemask with a tight grip. 

Lucas’ eyes widen at the sudden motion, and in one swift moment, he’s tugged by Derek. He’s led to their dorm door, and is mortified when Derek opens the door, and brings  both out into the hall.

“Derek, what the-”

“ Shhhh !” Derek chastises. “Everyone’s already asleep ... it’s late as hell, and no one’s  gonna come out.” He enjoys the fear that is in Lucas’ eyes and he laughs lowly. “ So, get to it kiddo... fuck me already.” Derek grabs Lucas’ dick and shoves it into his hole.  Lucas stays frozen for a moment, unconvinced by his words of reassurance. Derek waits for a while until he finally g ets fed up. “Move!”

Lucas is shocked and put his hands back on Derek’s waist quickly at his command. He begins to thrust once again, at first hesitant, but eventually matches Derek’s own thrusts. He  looks around, glad that no one is around to see anything. He breathes in deeply as he thrusts, trying to  will himself to get more into it. As he thrusts, the smacking sound grows louder, and yet, no one has shown up  yet. Derek  begins to moan louder , sniffing the trunks in his hand as he gets fucked , unconcerned with drawing anyone to their location. Lucas notices it, and joins in, grunting with more conviction than he did earlier.  His own thrusts down draw anyone either,  and he smirks, finally getting into it. He grips Derek tighter, increasing his speed.

“There we go! That’s the spirit.” Derek says, encouraging him to fuck him harder. He slips the trunks over his own  dick and begins jerking himself with it. “Really getting  into it, fucking me so good.”

Lucas thrives on the praise and jackhammers into Derek, the smacking sound music to his ears.  The sound is so loud he almost doesn’t here the opening of the door. Lucas freeze, looking up to the sound. At the end of the  hall, he could see a group of boys entering the hall . They’re talking very loudly, words slurring, and Lucas deduces that they are all drunk. 

He tries to pull himself and Derek back into their  room but is stopped when Dere k grabs the facemask once more. “ Just keep fucking me, they won’t even remember.” Derek continues his own thrusts, not letting up even though Lucas stopped long ago.

Lucas can only hope that their rooms are closer to the entrance and decides not to displease Derek anymore. He starts thrusting once more, this time more hesitant. He keeps an eye on the group of guys, watching them approach ever closer, fear setting in as he realizes the  have to pass them.

“Don’t fucking stop.” Derek commands.

The group of boys instantly notice what’s going on, and Lucas sees one of them approach him quickly. He grabs Lucas from behind, pushing and pulling Lucas’ hips to give him  more vigor. “Fuck yeah, man! Show that ass who’s boss,  haha !” The guy encourages. Lucas can only nod and put on a forced smile are the sudden  encouragement . The other boys finally pass by them, but before they finally leave them alon e, Lucas yelps out when he feels a palm tug on his balls playfully. “Very nice!” Despite being  shakened by the gesture , he feels his dick twitch at the compliment, pre-cum oozing into Derek.

Lucas only breathes a sigh of relief when he hears multiple doors open and close behind him. Derek leans back and says, “Fuck, that was hot! Got me fucking close to the edge!”

Lucas’ thrusts increase at Derek’s words. “You  gonna cum for me?”

“Fuck yeah. Want you to come on my face.”

“If that’s what you want.” Lucas says, eyes closed as Derek continues to grip him.

Derek pulls himself away from Lucas, his dick slipping out of his hole. He quickly turns around, and gets onto his knees, looking up at Lucas. “Go on, jerk that co ck for me. Spray  your cum all over my face.”

Lucas obeys, jerking his dick furiously as he looks down at Derek, the older guys still jerking himself with Lucas’ trunks. The thought of Derek keeping them for himself really gets him going, the sight of  Derek on his knees, waiting eagerly for his cum pushes him over the edge, and within a few strokes, his cum shoots out of the tip with great force. “ Fuck! Derek!” He shuts his eyes hard, his cum squirting all over Derek’s face, strings of cum falling into his mouth and landing over his eyelids.

“Yeah, Lucas! Fucking shoot that man load all over my fucking face!” Derek encourages. He strokes his dick raw, the salty taste of Lucas sp reading throughout his mouth. He yanks the trunks off his dick, gripping his dick tightly as he  cums , his load spraying over Lucas’ feet, coating them in a sticky layer as Derek rides out his orgasm.

Lucas opens his eyes to Derek standing before him. He crudely takes the helmet off Lucas, and he’s caught off guard when Derek grabs him by the back of his  head and pulls him into a  passionate and wet kiss. Lucas sticks his tongue into Derek’s mouth, swapping spit with each other . Derek pulls away and peppers kisses along Lucas’ neck.

Once they finally stop kissing, Derek ruffles Lucas’ hair, saying, “Well done, blondie. Now get to bed,  you need to rest up for the big game coming up!” 

Before he can respond, Derek returns to their room, leaving Lucas to himself out in the hell. He  stands there dumbfounded, only able to accept that tonight’s events were real, and he shouldn’t be surprised that  these kinds of things happen in college.

He starts to head for his door when he hears a door open. His eyes widen at he tries to hurry back to his room, assuming it’s another drunk guy.

“Lucas!” He hears his name called out. He recognizes the voice instantly and finds Riley running up to him. He cups his balls, trying his best to conceal himself.

“Oh, uh, hey, Riley.” He responds nonchalantly.

“Oh my God! Are you okay? I didn’t know you were  joining a frat!”

“I’m sorry?”

“These  hazings always go way too far!”

Lucas clicks what she’s assuming and decides to go along. “Yeah! Yeah. They do. But you know, it is what it is.”

“Ugh, you’re way too kind.” Lucas blushes at her compliment. “I came looking for you, I couldn’t find you anywhere at the party! But now that I found you, I guess you’re frat need you, huh?”

“Yeah! You know I’m  real sorry about that!”

“Don’t apologize! It’s totally fine.” She sets an arm on his bicep and strokes it lightly. “I was just hoping to the spend our time at the party together. ”

“R-Really? I’m so sorry... But, you know, we can totally hang out tomorrow!”

Her eyes light up. “Really?”

“Yeah! I’m always down to spend time with you.”

She looks coyly at him through half-lidded eyes. “Well then... I’ll see you tomorrow. You should really get back to your room.” She s queezes his bicep playfully.

“Yeah! You’re probably right,  haha .” 

Riley leans forward and places a soft kiss on his cheek, and he instantly blushes. He doesn’t say anything as she walk s away, waving goodbye playfully to him.

Lucas watches her leave, and before anyone else can find him out in public like this, he returns to his room. He finds Derek in bed, falling asleep.

“Well, I  gotta say, y’all sure are good luck charms.”

Derek doesn’t open his eyes, lazily replying, “Just go to bed.”

Lucas chuckles at that remark, but obeys, exhausted out of his mind. He turns of his lamp, and slips under his covers, too tired to put his sleeping clothes back on. He drifts back to sleep, thinking about the time he’ll get to spend with Riley tomorrow.


	3. Epilogue

Derek is seated on the locker room bench, alone in there, waiting for Lucas to finally leave. Most of his teammates had already left, completely showered and dressed. 

They had a great game, winning by quite a bit, but Derek couldn’t help feeling down. Despite being the quarterback, he did very poorly during tonight’s game. At a certain point coach had even benched him for the remainder of the game. Luckily, Lucas was there to pick up the slack. But he couldn’t help being in a sour mood. 

Lucas had checked up on him, asking if he was alright. Lucas knew when he bullshitted him, so he just told the truth, explaining his disappointment in himself. 

Lucas listened intently and after the explanation, he told Derek to wait for him before he left, apparently getting something for him to lift his spirits. Derek agreed to staying, no other plans enticing him to leave ahead of Lucas. 

When he finally hears some footsteps coming towards, he turns his attention, watching as Lucas strides up to him. He sits next to Derek, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Here, take this.” Lucas says, shoving one hand in front of Derek. “It’s fresh.” 

Lucas opens his palm, revealing a jockstrap. Derek looks to Lucas and asks, “Dude, what is this?” 

Lucas looks around the locker room, searching for anyone nearby. Once he determines there’s no one, he says, “Pull them apart.” Derek does so, and finds the jock stained in sticky cum. He looks to Lucas, the younger boy, pulling his half hard dick out. “Made it just for you.” 

Derek is grabbed by the wrist, Lucas’ hands guiding him to the base of his dick. He gestures for Derek to stroke it while saying, “Take a lick.” He pulls the jock to his mouth, sticking the crotch of the jock straight into his mouth, sucking on the fresh cum that was just sprayed across the fabric. Derek moans lowly at the fresh taste, rubbing his thumb right on the slit of Lucas’ head. With eyes closed, he hears Lucas say, “Thought it would cheer you up.” 

Derek opens his eyes and sees Lucas sporting a sincere and innocent smile. He finished sucking up the rest of the cum, and feels Lucas take back his dick, tucking himself back into his clothes. He grabs Derek’s hand, and guides it to his mouth, sticking Derek’s thumb in, sucking off the cum Derek had gathered from the slit. He rolls his tongue around playfully before pulling it out. “You can keep that too, if you’d like.” 

Derek gets a pat on the back, and before he can say anything, Lucas had already left him alone at the bench, heading out the door. 

Dumbfounded, Derek shoves the jock into his duffel bag before anyone sees it. He quickly gets up, walking fast so no one can see the boner he was sporting. He walks through the door and once outside, he spots the form of Lucas, and on his hand in Riley. 

Derek smiles at the sight, happy that the Freshmen could finally be confident enough to ask her out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic! Please leave a comment down below, they always make me smile.
> 
> I have a Tumblr you can follow if you'd like. I don't post often but it's there: @ zandrocreates.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
